


L'Âne et le Cheval

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Trials, fable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Un bruit, murmure qui devint tonnerre, courait depuis peu chez les animaux. L'Âne et le Cheval, délaissant leurs fiancées, contre leur mère Nature s'étaient montrés insolents, et couverts par la Lune, leur alliée, en secret, avaient eu le tort de s'aimer.





	L'Âne et le Cheval

Un bruit, murmure qui devint tonnerre,

Courait depuis peu chez les animaux.

Sa seule mention inversait ciel et terre,

Faisait fuir le tigre, dispersait les oiseaux,

Passait dans chaque bouche, chaque gueule, chaque croc,

Jusqu'à ce que l'on ne sache séparer le vrai du faux.

 

Ce bruit avait une origine cependant

Et apparaissait ainsi aux mieux éclairés :

L'Âne et le Cheval, délaissant leurs fiancées,

Contre leur mère Nature s'étaient montrés insolents,

Et couverts par la Lune, leur alliée,

En secret, avaient eu le tort de s'aimer.

On n'en aurait jamais rien su si, par honnêteté,

Par bêtise, par courage ou par excès de bonté,

L'Âne n'avait dit à l'Ânesse sa vérité amère,

Et si le Cheval ne s'était confié à sa Jument.

Voilà qu'aussitôt s'unissent les deux commères

Pour venger leur honneur et séparer les amants.

Les nouvelles vont vite si l'on y met le cœur

Et dans chaque oreille touchée s'infiltra la peur,

Mauvaise conseillère qui rend aveugle et sourd

En blâmant l'inconnu, le chargeant de méfaits lourds.

 

On fit de l'Âne un traître, du Cheval un paria,

Et tout deux pour leur crime furent montrés du doigt.

Les voyant arriver, la Poule cachait ses Poussins ;

Les Lapereaux rentraient vite dans leur terrier ;

La Chouette savante, le Serpent malin,

Pleins d'indignation, les ignoraient.

Les autres riaient de leur impertinence,

Et se plaisaient à grandir leur malchance.

Comparé à eux, le Moineau étourdi

Passait pour le meilleur des érudits.

Lorsque, enfin, tout le monde eut bien rit

On leur promit d'oublier leur fantaisie

A la condition nullement dissimulée

De retourner auprès de leurs fiancées.

Ils refusèrent. On insista.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'accepta.

Lorsqu'on les en pria une troisième fois

Et qu'on voyait qu'ils ne cédaient toujours pas,

Alors, avec humeur, on prévint le Roi.

 

Le Lion, puisqu'on faisait appel à lui,

Décida de tenir un procès,

Qui déciderait de l'avenir des accusés.

Cet événement fit encore grand bruit

Et chacun donnait son avis

Même lorsqu'il n'était pas demandé.

On en vint même, un temps, à oublier

Les poussins innocents, par le Renard dévorés

Et l'herbe tendre qui commençait à manquer.

Le jour venu, tout le monde fut invité à parler,

La Hyène, le Renard, le Tigre, le Taureau,

L'Aigle, le Coq, tous les grands rivaux,

Tout le monde sauf les deux concernés.

 

On parla beaucoup, sans rien dire vraiment,

Et lorsque le silence se fit à nouveau,

Timidement, l'Âne leva son sabot,

Ignorant le regard furieux de la Jument.

«Messieurs», dit-il, «Je dois vous remercier

De prêter autant d'attention à ce débat.

Mais le fait de nous aimer ne regarde que le Cheval et moi.

Plutôt que de vous demander si nous devons nous séparer,

Demandez-vous plutôt si vous pouvez accepter

Qu'un mâle puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa femelle.

Vous pouvez choisir de l'ignorer,

Cet amour n'en est pas moins réel

Et le choix ne nous concerne pas. »

Et sur ces mots, l'Âne s'en va,

Le Cheval à ses côtés, tête fière et dos droit.

On leur permit de s'aimer

Et plus personne n'en parla.

 

Heureux celui qui mène sa vie

Sans s'inquiéter de l'avis d'autrui,

Car celui qui n'est que spectateur de l'histoire

Ne peut décider qui est blanc ou noir.

Oubliez donc les racontars ;

Votre vie, vous seul y aurez droit.

Et quand à ceux qui pointent du doigt

Les différences des autres,

Souvenez-vous que vous n'aimeriez pas

Que l'on désigne ainsi les vôtres.


End file.
